


Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by not_a_total_basket_case



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: A collection of the tiniest drabbles for my 1k Tumblr celebration!Chapter 3 - Raven and Echo friendship, drunk and talking about boysChapter 4 - Clarke, Madi and Spacekru play gamesChapter 5 - Becho waking up together.Chapter 6 - Bellarke as rival bakers.Chapter 7 - Angsty in space memoriChapter 8 - Missing season 6 scene between Raven and Jordan





	1. Easy like a Sunday morning - sea mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the work title, I'm a sucker for Ed Sheeran and for lyrics as titles!! 
> 
> I'm only posting them here as well because I have a phobia of Tumblr disappearing and taking my fics with it. 
> 
> I'll include the ship name in the title of each chapter, so y'all can find the ones that interest you! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea mechanic waking up on a Sunday Morning for anon!

Every other day of the week is busy, full of work and plans and jobs to do around the house. Every day except Sunday. Sunday was a day for them.

“Good morning,” Luna whispers, rolling over to face Raven. She’s still asleep, long dark hair spread over the pillow and an arm draped over Luna’s waist.

Luna can’t help leaning up and pressing her lips lazily against Raven’s jaw, kissing her gently, feeling Raven stir beneath her. It’s tempting to keep going, but she’s feeling sluggish and content, so she pulls away.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Luna whispers again, when Raven opens her eyes and looks fondly up at her girlfriend.

“Do we have to get up?” Raven asks, burrowing into the covers and tightening her grip on Luna. 

“It’s Sunday,” she says, allowing herself to melt into Raven’s arms. “We don’t have to do anything.” 

“We  _have_ to make breakfast,” Raven smiles, after a moments silence. 

“That can wait a few minutes. We have all day,” Luna grins, leaning down to kiss her again.


	2. O Christmas tree - Zaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaven picking out a Christmas tree for @the-most-beautiful-broom

[](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)“That one is going to be too tall,” Raven says, nodding her head towards the tree Zeke had suggested. 

“This is the fifteenth tree you’ve turned down,” Zeke sighs exasperatedly. “What’s wrong?”

“I just want it to be perfect,” Raven mutters, walking away from the tree and Zeke, still in search of the perfect tree.

Raven and Zeke have been together for four years now, but this is their first year spending Christmas together. The years prior had them in different cities or on different continents or visiting family members who  _are trying_  but have a funny way of showing it. So this year, everything  _is_  going to be perfect. Even the tree. Even if it kills her.

It’s also the first year in their apartment together. And for some reason, she’d volunteered to have their friends for Christmas dinner, on the condition Murphy and Bellamy cooked. So, the stupid tree can’t be too tall. 

“It is going to be perfect,” Zeke calls, jogging to catch up with her. “How could it not?” 

“Burnt food, too much snow, Blake sibling drama, someone drinking too much, someone suggesting Monopoly,” Raven says, ticking things off on her fingers. “Having a tree that’s too tall.”

“It will be perfect,” Zeke says, catching her hand before she can storm off any further and pulling her towards him. “You know why?”

“Why?” Raven huffs.

“Because we’ll be together.”

Raven can’t keep the soft smile off her face as he leans down to kiss her. Because he’s right. The stupid tree doesn’t matter. They finally get to spend Christmas together. 


	3. Safe in love - Raven and Echo friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Echo, drunk and talking about boys - requested by anon!

“So tell me,” Raven begins, passing the bottle of moonshine back to Echo. It’s late, the others are all in bed, so they have the room they’ve dubbed the living room to themselves. Echo’s not really sure why they call it the living room. They live in _all_ the rooms. “What’s going on with you and Bellamy?”

“What?” Echo asks, both taken aback by the question and stalling for time because there is something. “Nothing?”

“Bullshit,” Raven rolls her eyes. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two disappearing off to quiet corners for the last month.”

“We’re reading those stupid books he likes,” Echo shrugs, aiming for nonchalance but knowing she’s too drunk to really achieve it. Even just thinking about reading with Bellamy gives her butterflies. He helps her on the words she doesn’t understand, so they’re always sitting really close together and if she moves, she’ll almost always brush against him. “I just need his help with some of the words.”

“Right,” Raven smirks, “that’s why you need to sneak off.”

“It is,” Echo insists, giggling this time and passing Raven the bottle back.

“You can tell me the truth you know,” Raven tells her, setting the bottle aside and reaching for her hands. “We’re friends. I won’t tell him.”

Echo pauses, not saying anything for a second because Raven is right. They are friends. And while Echo has never had a friend to confide in, she’s always wished she had. And right now with the alcohol loosening her tongue, talking to Raven seems like the right idea. Even if it makes her nervous.

“I like him, okay?” Echo sighs, “Like, I really like him. But I’ve never really had time to feel this way about anyone, so I’m confused.”

“What’s confusing?” Raven asks gently, leaning on Echo in the casual affection that she’s still not used to.

“I ‘liked’ Roan out of loyalty to Azgeda,” she says, making quotation marks around the word, because it feels weird to say, “and a morbid curiosity in the prince and we were friends. But anything we ever had was just because we were both _there._ It was never anything like this. And there were others, but no one has made me feel the way Bellamy does.”

“And how does he make you feel?”

“Safe,” Echo confesses. Being in space is scary, she’s away from everything she’s ever known and it’s been three years but it still scares her. Bellamy’s presence is comforting and it makes her forget everything else. “Like he cares about me too, it’s not one-sided. Even if he doesn’t love me the way I love him.”

“You love him,” Raven says. It’s a statement and it makes her realise she slipped up. She didn’t mean to say love. But it’s the truth.

“I do,” she mumbles, reaching for the bottle just for something to do with her hands. She trusts Raven, loves her too, but talking like this is still making her feel vulnerable.

“For the record, I think he likes you too.” Raven says softly. “Maybe even loves you.”

Echo lets the words wash over her like hope. No one knows Bellamy better than Raven does and she’s not one to give out false hope. Maybe there is a chance that he feels for her the same way she feels for him.

Maybe she should take the chance.

 

 


	4. Was this ever real - Spacekru, Clarke and Madi friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacekru, Clarke and Madi play board games when they get back to earth for @bellarkes-hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really spacekru centric because of who I am as a person, even though it's from Clarke's POV

“This was something we did in space,” Monty says, “when we were bored.”

“Which was basically every day,” Harper interrupts, before Monty can explain the rules.

“Shut up, it wasn’t that bad,” Monty rolls his eyes and turns back to Clarke. “In the first few weeks we hadn’t got anything else up and running. Which meant no computers, we hadn’t found the books and we were losing our minds. So we started playing the game Bellamy used to play with… his sister.” 

Clarke winces at the mention of Octavia, glancing at Bellamy to see him do the same. No one else says anything on the topic, so she turns back to Monty and asks, “so how do we play?” 

“It’s called the alphabet game,” Monty begins and is interrupted again. 

“Which is a stupid name,” Echo grins.

“What would you call it?” Bellamy mumbles, as though it’s an argument they’ve had many times before. It both hurts Clarke and warms her, because she loves that her friends weren’t alone and got to enjoy some of their time in space, but she is so jealous. 

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Monty calls over them, “basically someone picks a topic and we go around the circle naming something to do with it for each letter of the alphabet. You have five seconds to come up with something. It’s pretty basic, but we played it more when we taught these two to read.” 

“And less when we realised they were making up words in  _ Trigedasleng, _ ” Raven adds. 

“Well, you lot were always winning,” Emori says, in half-hearted defense. “We had to do something.” 

“It’ll be good for Madi too,” Monty says softly, “do you want to play?” 

“Okay,” Madi pipes up, from beside Clarke. “I’m going to be so good at this!” 

“The topic is  _ Tech, _ ” Raven decides, before anyone else has a chance to speak. “Go Murphy.” 

“ALIE,” he smirks and winces when Harper reaches over to smack him. “What? ALIE was tech.” 

“Binary code,” Emori says, after a moment's pause. 

“C-Drive?” Echo asks, unsure. 

“I’ll allow it,” Raven says, “Bell?” 

“Data?” He says slowly. 

“Electromagnetic capability,” Raven grins, turning to Monty, who rolls his eyes. 

“Failback,” Monty says. 

“Gigabyte,” Harper smiles and then it’s Clarke’s turn. 

She frowns, because it’s been so long since she’s had to think about technology, other than trying to fix the rover. And even then, she’d just called the parts ‘ _ thingys. _ ’ “Ugh, handset?” She asks, thinking back to the radios they’d made in their first weeks on the ground. 

“Internet,” Madi shouts, as soon as Clarke has spoken. “I worked out what letter I was going to be at the start and we read about internet in the books we found!” 

“It fits,” Raven decides, smiling at Madi. “Murph?” 

They get all the way around the circle until Bellamy gets stuck on  _ V _ and Raven declares him the loser.

“But how do you find a winner?” Madi asks, after Murphy has finished laughing at him. 

“We just keep playing, the process of elimination,” Monty tells her. “We’d get really into it.” 

“I want to keep playing,” Madi calls. “I want to win.”

And she does in the end. Clarke’s not sure if they let her win or if they were all too exhausted to really play, but it’s nice seeing her friends include Madi as though she’d been part of the group the whole time. It makes her think that maybe everything won’t go back to the way it was before, maybe it’ll be better.


	5. Pretend that there's no world outside - Becho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo wakes up in Bellamy's bed for @dylanobrienisbatman

Echo wakes up early, like she always does, and is for a moment confused about where she is. She’s definitely not in the room she shares with Raven and there is a heavy weight over her waist. 

And then the memories of last night come flooding back and she freezes. She’s in Bellamy’s room, in his bed and the weight is his arm. This was not supposed to happen. She planned on leaving.

She thinks about sneaking back to her room, but she knows that if she moves he’ll wake up and then she’ll have to explain why she’s leaving. And she doesn’t even know how to explain that to herself. She knows she wants to be here, she likes him a lot. She doesn’t know where he stands and that scares her. She’s scared he won’t want her the same way she wants him.

And so instead of sneaking out, she lays as still as she can, hoping to prolong him waking up until she decides what to tell him, what to do.

“Do you always sleep this stiff?” Bellamy grumbles, moving his hand from her hip and digging his fingers into her waist. She squeals with laughter and pulls away, effectively ruining her plan of keeping him asleep.

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” she whispers, when he stops tickling her, finally letting herself melt back into his arms. It’s such a comfortable place to be. She’s almost glad she didn’t sneak out.  _Almost._  Because now they’re going to talk about what she’s doing here and she doesn’t know how to answer.

“I like it better when you’re relaxed,” he says burrowing his face into her hair and pulling her closer. “You’re better to hug.”

Echo smiles, because  _of course,_ he’s a cuddler. She’s not even sure why she’s surprised. He’s always been tactile. Why should sharing a bed be any different? 

“You don’t want me to go back to my room?” She asks, brushing her hair out of her eyes and rolling so she can watch Bellamy’s reaction to her question.

“No?” He asks, brow furrowing. “Do you want to leave?” 

He looks so disappointed that Echo let’s out a soft breath she didn’t know she was holding. He wants her here. He doesn’t want her to leave.

“Not at all,” she says, leaning forward and pressing the ghost of a kiss to his jaw. “I was just making sure I wasn’t invading.” 

“Never invading,” Bellamy says, chasing her lips and pulling her closer. “I want you here.” 

They spend the morning in bed, trading stories, laughter and kisses. It’s warm and comfortable and officially Echo’s favourite morning ever. She’s not even embarrassed when Raven comes looking for them and just rolls her eyes and walks out. 

Because Bellamy wants her here. 


	6. Bake me a cake as fast as you can - Bellarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke as rival bakers for @freckldbellamy

Clarke sits on the counter, waiting as Harper pulls the cupcakes out of the oven and sets them beside the first batch.

“Can I decorate them yet?” Clarke asks, swinging her feet cheerfully. It’s Thursday morning and Bellamy, the baker from down the street usually comes in early to get something sweet for breakfast. They’re sort of rivals, despite him owning a bakery that specialises in bread and Clarke and Harper’s is more a pastry shop and they’re definitely going to talk trash while it’s still quiet.

“Yes,” Harper sighs dramatically, after delicately poking one of the cooling cupcakes. “But only this tray.”  

“Yeah yeah,” Clarke mutters, grabbing her piping bag and jumping off the counter.

“You’re in a rush,” Harper comments, watching as Clarke pipes on the light blue icing, symbolic of their winter theme. “It’s almost as if you want to be behind the counter when Bellamy gets in.” 

“Shut up,” Clarke grumbles, not even bothering to argue. It’s true. She can’t flirt with him if she’s still decorating.

Clarke is done piping in record time though and is sending their one other employee out the back to start clean up about thirty seconds before Bellamy normally walks in the door. 

“Princess,” he smirks, when he comes in, brushing water from his hair. It’s been raining all morning.

“Are you going to clean that?” She asks, indiciating to the drops of water on the floor. He looks concerned for a second, as though he has overstepped some boundary, but then Clarke can’t hold the straight face anymore and he smirks at her again. It’s a good look on him, but he doesn’t let it distract her. 

“I’m just here for some mediocre cupcakes,” he teases.

“Hey now,” Clarke lectures. “I don’t bake them. That’s Harper you’re insulting.” 

“Sorry, you’re right,” he says solemnly. “I meant mediocrely decorated.”  

“You’re an arsehole,” she quips and then softens. “But the chocolate ones with the blue icing are really good. It’s a new recipe.”

“Can I get four?” Bellamy asks, “I’d be murdered if I came back without food for everyone again.” 

“Of course,” Clarke smiles, carefully putting the cakes in the box.

“Have a great day, Clarke.” Bellamy tips way too much and is out the door and into the rain before Clarke plucks up the courage to do anything stupid.

“You really need to do something about that,” Harper says, nudging Clarke once the door swings shut.

*

Clarke stops by Bellamy’s bakery on the way back to her apartment, under the pretence that she needs bread. Really, she wants to ask him to get dinner with her. But she wants to come across the casual, like that’s not the reason she went inside. Like it was an afterthought to casually running into him. Like he hasn’t been on her mind all day.

“Your girlfriend is here,” Murphy calls, the second Clarke opens the door. She works really hard to keep the flush out of her cheeks.

“Fuck off, Murphy,” Bellamy grumbles, stepping into the shop and practically lighting up when he sees Clarke. 

“Hey,” she smiles.

“Hey.”

“I just wanted to see if you’re free right now,” she asks. “To get dinner or something?” 

“Murphy,” Bellamy shouts over his shoulder. “I’m leaving. You can close.” 

Clarke grins a little giddily as he grabs his jacket and wallet and joins her on the other side of the counter. They’ve never been here, side by side. She likes it.

“I know a place,” he says, offering his hand. She takes it, letting him lead her out the door. 

She didn’t even get bread. 


	7. We were built to fall apart - memori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emori defending Raven from Murphy's hostility (AKA angsty memori) - for @thiskindofshootingstar

If I could just,” Raven mutters, through gritted teeth, “get this to work.” 

“Nobody cares, Raven.” John drones, tossing a baseball they’d found in one of the remaining rooms of The Ark at the wall and catching it. The dull thuds are making Emori lose her mind and she’s the one who’s tolerating him the most. She can’t imagine how the rest of them feel. 

“John,” Emori mutters, stretching out a leg to kick him. She grazes his shin and he doesn’t look at her. Just keeps throwing his stupid ball. 

“Shut up, Murphy,” Raven calls, not looking up from the controls. She’s known him long enough to not let him get to her, but Emori can hear the strain in her voice. She’s frustrated. They all are. John is just the only one taking it out on everyone else.

They sit in silence, while Raven types furiously at the computer. Emori was helping, but it’s gotten too far beyond her skill level for her to be any use. John’s only sitting in here because he has nothing else to do. A

Raven let’s out a frustrated groan and slaps her hand against the table. Clearly whatever she’d been trying had failed. 

“It’s okay,” Emori soothes, moving to stand beside her. Raven isn’t tactile, but she likes the proximity. 

“Smashing the computer isn’t going to help anyone,” John mutters. “Or is it the return of crazy-computer-brained-Raven?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Raven snaps, spinning her chair around to glare at him.

“Chill out,” Murphy mutters, standing up and finally abandoning the baseball. “It was just a joke.” 

They stare after him for a moment before Emori gets up and is following him before she’s really registered what she’s doing. 

“What the hell, John?” She asks, when she catches up with him. “She’s doing her best.”

“And yet we’re still up here with no communication and no way home in two years?” 

“It’s not like you’re doing anything to help that situation,” Emori snaps. She regrets it for a moment but then decides he needs to hear this. He needs to know that he can’t treat people the way he has been.

“What would you like me to do?” He snaps back. “I’m not an engineer or a scientist or a leader. I can’t do any of the shit you guys think is helpful. So excuse me if I try to pass the time with a little fun.” 

“John,” Emori says quietly. She’s never thought about it like that. She’s never considered the possibility that he wants to help. She just knows he hasn’t been. 

“Just forget,” he mutters. “Go back to your new family.”

She watches him walk off, wanting to follow him with no idea how.


	8. Lost time, lost sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Raven in mourning. Missing scene from season 6

“Hey,” Jordan says softly, stepping into the room that Raven had been allocated. They’ve been on this new planet - moon, for all of half a day and it’s already the same shit that it has been since Raven left the Ark. Over 100 years ago. Fighting, for their lives, their friends, their survival. Murphy had already died. So much for ‘ _do better.’_

“Hi,” Raven says. She doesn’t look up, eyes trained on the tiny plastic motorcycle in her hands. The one Shaw had left with her before he came down. Before he’d been killed.

_“Keep it,” he grinned, when she had tried to hand it back. “Give it back when I come up to get you.”_

_“Be safe,” she said, kissing him quickly. He was about to take her friends down into the uncharted land below. “Look after them.”_

But he didn’t come back for her. And when she got down herself, he’d been killed.

“I’m sorry about Shaw,” Jordan says, stepping into the room. She can tell he’s unsure. He’d only ever known two people in his whole life. Another two people she’d lost.

“Me too,” Raven says quietly, closing her fist around the motorcycle. Little pieces of it dig into her hands, but she can’t bring herself to care. Not when she’s missing him so much.

“Mum and dad spoke really highly of him,” Jordan says. Raven’s not sure she wants to hear this. But she doesn’t have the energy to stop him. “They said cryo was his idea.”

“It was,” Raven agrees. There’s no emotion in her voice.

“They said he was a really good man,” he continues, either oblivious to her reluctance to converse or not caring. “I wish I got to know him better.”

“So do I,” Raven whispers. Her voice cracks this time because she barely knew him. But she cared about him so much. They’d only known each other for a few weeks but they went through so much together. And she tried to ignore it, tried not to fall for him, but she did. And losing him, so soon after Monty and Harper, had broken her.

“I just wanted to tell you that,” Jordan says softly, reaching a hand out towards her and pulling it back. “Do you ugh - do you want me to leave?”

“You don’t have to,” she says softly, remembering he’s in mourning too. She doesn’t want to push him away. Not when he doesn’t really have anyone. “You can hang out.”

“Thanks,” he says, dropping down on a chair opposite the bed she’s laying on.

“What else did they tell you?” She asks. Monty and Harper would have been such good parents. It breaks her heart that she didn’t get to watch them do it. That she didn’t get to see Jordan grow up.

“Oh everything,” Jordan says, a hint of the excitement she recognises from when they were still on the Eligius ship back in his voice. “You guys were my heroes growing up.”

He tells her that Monty and Harper were very honest in the stories they told him. He knew the facts, they didn’t sugarcoat anything. They told him they’d all done bad things to survive. They taught him to be better. Hearing the words come from Jordan but sounding so like the two friends she lost, finally brings a small smile to her face.

She’s hurting. But it’s helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my babe @awstenkknight
> 
> It was absolutely not meant to be this angsty.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
